


still fighting my own demons, but i follow you, follow you down

by oblivoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivoid/pseuds/oblivoid
Summary: magnus finds out about alec's deal with asmodeus, and he isn't happy.title from "up down" by boy epic.





	still fighting my own demons, but i follow you, follow you down

Magnus had his loft back.

Magnus had watched as Asmodeus sauntered into the loft where Lorenzo had took from Magnus, and minutes later the warlock had flown out out of the apartment, hitting the floor in a dull thud. Magnus had reached down to help him out, had acted a twinge of sympathy. But Lorenzo had slapped away his hand, tilting his head to reveal the glare that looked like it could burn through Magnus. Magnus had barely drawn his hands back before Lorenzo had got up on his own and stalked off like a wisp of shadow. All Magnus could do was walk into his loft in a daze, the familiar sight greeting him like an old friend.

Now, Asmodeus gave him a smile. They were standing on opposite sides, and Magnus stared defiantly into his own eyes. "Now you have your loft, and your magic. What else could you possibly want?" He said, his golden cat eyes flashing, his suit slightly charred at the sides.

Magnus said under his breath, so softly he didn't even think Asmodeus could hear it,"Alexander."

Asmodeus let out an ungainly snort, and Magnus stiffened. The last thing he needed was for Asmodeus to mock him and his heart for choosing Alexander, mistake as it might have been. But alas, Asmodeus's only role in Magnus's life was to play on his insecurities as if it were a game. Even as he was family. Asmodeus said, "Alexander Gideon Lightwood? Don't be naive, my son. All he wanted was a demon heart to contrast with his angel soul, to make him stand out. He was nothing, _nothing_ but a limitation to your full potential, a barrier to the power you could reach if you ruled alongside me," His hand snaked out to touch Magnus's shoulder, and he cringed away instinctually. "Together, we could rule the _entire_ demonic plain. Why else did you think that fool used your relationship as a bargaining chip?"

Something seemed to crackle and burn within Magnus, the same way it had when Alexander walked away from his grasp, except it was colder, and much more certain about his train of thought.

Magnus said, his voice sounding low and guttural even to his own ears, "Once you said that whatever I had, you had half. That demons were not meant to love, and I had half the heart of a Prince of Hell. But you forget, _father,"_ He spat out that title like a curse, shrugging off Asmodeus's hand from his shoulder, picking off a piece of lint that wasn't there,"I have loved before, and I will love again. I may be a demon, but monsters are the ones unable to love. And I am not fallen from Heaven because I was a monster the way you were. I am a demon, but I am also human. I do not share a monster's heart. I share his power."

Red flame webbed between his fingers, and Magnus grabbed the whip-like, flaming rope. Asmodeus put up a hand, yellow magic flaring and encompassing them in a flurry. His father's face was calm, but it was betrayed when he spoke, Asmodeus's tone panicked, "I can make us powerful beyond the mundane realm, Magnus."

"I find that I can make myself powerful."

With that, the whip coiled around Asmodeus's neck. He grabbed at it futilely, and Magnus stalked up, ripping off the glamour on his eyes. "Stare into my eyes, father, and regret that this is the heart you wanted," He snarled. A blade materialised from the air, and Magnus angled it into Asmodeus's core. His father shattered with a roar, and Magnus gave him a bitter, cold look. The power that exploded from Asmodeus as he was banished back to Edom slammed Magnus into a wall. He passed a hand across his mouth, the blood from his lips staining his hands.

Magnus looked down at his own hands, curled like claws, trembling with magic, red sparks still flying from his fingers. One landed on his crumpled jacket and he wiped it off carelessly.

He had a Shadowhunter to talk to.

 

Alec looked up in surprise as the alarm system began to sound. Clary and Jace grabbed their seraph blades, shooting to the middle of the Institute where a Portal seemed to be ripped open, the yellow vortex tinged with red. Alec walked to the center of the Shadowhunters, all in defensive stances, seraph blades drawn and legs braced as Magnus walked out from it, wrath painting his features.

Alec's hands closed on thin air before opening again at his sides. Magnus looked like an avenging angel. Even as he was dressed in black, even with his crumpled clothes, his bloodied face and bitter cat eyes, the air crackled around him like a livewire. Alec couldn't look away as Magnus continued walking, and the Shadowhunters shrinked away. Alec felt surprised. This was probably the first time a Shadowhunter was terrified of a Downworlder.

He was happy, for a moment. And that happiness was crushed when he realised Magnus probably hated him, and that he'd given everything, shattered Magnus's heart with his own hands and words, for him to feel whole again.

Suddenly, Alec remembered Magnus was injured. He crossed the Institute's grounds in a few strides and asked, "Magnus? What happened? Your magic... I-"

The Shadowhunters were swept into the foyer, and with a flick of the wrist, the door slammed shut behind them. Murmurs floated into Alec's ears, but he watched Magnus as the glamour snapped back over his eyes.

“You made a deal with Asmodeus,” Magnus said. His words were blunt, and Alec couldn’t decipher the meaning behind it. He shifted uncomfortably.

Alec replied after moments of hesitation, “I’m sorry.”

Magnus laughed, the sound loosing every inch of Alec’s body as he walked forward, the red sparks that flew from his fingers fading to the blue he knew so well. “He came from Edom. Did you think he was just going to mail me my magic?”

Alec started. He didn’t think about that part. He winced and said sheepishly, “I didn’t think about that.”

Magnus’s expression smoothed into a serious one, and he leaned forward so that their noses were touching. “Alexander. What you did for me...that was selfless. But nothing hurt more than losing you, and nothing ever will hurt more. You have the heart of an angel, and losing you felt like I lost that angel along with it. It felt like losing the humanity I didn’t know came along with you.”

“You always had that humanity in you, Magnus. It pained me to lose you so much,” Alec whispered, not trusting his voice to remain steady, “I hated saying that you lost your spark. Because you _are_ the spark. And no matter where you go, you make the world brighter and you make me brighter, Magnus."

"Alexander...you may have been a bad liar, but I believed you, you stupid, stupid Nephilim."

"I had to make a choice. You weren't happy without your magic."

"And I will never be happy without you," Magnus said. Quicker than Alec's eyes could follow, his hands were cupped around Alec's cheeks, and Alec leaned into his warm and soft grip. "It'll always be you, my Alexander. You will always be my angel."

The words felt like they were painted into Alec's soul, the sheer love that flowed from him threatening to buckle Alec's legs. He held on to Magnus's waist, his hands rubbing the rumpled suit, silky and comforting as always. 

At the same moment, Magnus leaned in, his whole body seeming to shake, his ears fearful, for a kiss. Alec realised that Magnus was afraid--no,  _terrified,_ that he wouldn't return the kiss. So Alec leaned in, pressing his lips to Magnus's gently, tasting their tears and the warm curve of Magnus's lips, relishing the feel of being able to kiss the man he loved again.

When they broke off, and Magnus spoke again, his voice was ragged, yet tinged with a self-assuredness Alec had never heard in him. "Marry me," He breathed.

Alec was lost for words. "What?"

"Marry me, Alexander. I have never been proposed to in the centuries I have lived, nor have I proposed. But I have come to realise that I cannot live without you. My Alexander, you are the one person whose flames will never burn me with ill intentions."

Alec's heart leapt into his throat. His eyes were burning again, and he fumbled blindly into his pocket. His hands brushed the tiny wooden box that he'd kept on him since he got it from his mother, and when he looked up Alec saw Magnus's cat eyes again, shining brighter than it had ever.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."


End file.
